


Too Hot

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney was pretty sure he should have been complaining about the heat…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #124 "heat"

Rodney was pretty sure he should have been complaining about the heat, or the solar radiation, or the humidity. There was certainly enough of all three, and he’d been working up to a really good rant since John had dragged him out of his lab and off to the Mainland.

But, somehow, he didn’t feel much like doing anything at all. Yes, it was hot and humid, but every so often, the wind would shift and there was a cool breeze from the ocean, pleasant enough to keep Rodney sitting just where he was.

They’d built their cabin right on the beach— well, next to it, technically, on firm and geologically stable bedrock— with nothing but forest on one side, and nothing but ocean on the other. There was a well for running water, solar panels and a back-up naquadah generator for electricity, all of the basic amenities.

And now, apparently, all it needed was a garden. Rodney wasn’t sure why they should bother to try and grow their own vegetables when Atlantis had perfectly good greenhouses and trade agreements with a dozen agricultural planets. Not that he was arguing, though, since John had decided only a few minutes after starting to work on his little square of dirt that he’d be more comfortable with his shirt off.

John paused after another moment, leaning on his shovel, and spotted Rodney sitting on the porch steps. “McKay! You’re supposed to be helping.”

“I’m supervising,” Rodney replied.

“Or you could _help_.”

“I am helping,” said Rodney, even as he got up and walked over to the marked-off soon-to-be-garden. “I’m making sure you don’t faint from heatstroke.”

John grinned. “You mean ‘pass out from manly exertion’?”

“No, I mean ‘faint’. And don’t think I won’t leave you there when you do.”

“That’s not very nice, Rodney,” said John, still grinning. “But think of it this way— the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can test out that new bed we ordered.”

“It’s finished?” Rodney asked, eagerly.

John nodded. “The Athosian carpenters dropped it off this morning.”

Rodney tried to scowl, but didn’t quite manage it. “Okay,” he said. “But first, you are going to put on some sunscreen, Mister Melanoma.”

“That’s Full-Bird Colonel Melanoma,” John corrected. “And do you think I’d refuse anything that gets your hands all over me?”

“Shut up,” said Rodney, but he was smiling.

John grinned back.

THE END


End file.
